


Home

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Wall Sex, Worried Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks. Six long, agonizing weeks. That’s how long Ellaina had been away. That’s how long Cullen had been in Skyhold, pacing back and forth at his desk, anxiously waiting to see if one of Leliana’s ravens would come back carrying parchment in its beak, a letter from Ellaina letting him know that she was alright, that she’d be back to him soon enough.</p>
<p>Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt for reunion sex. Reviews highly appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Six weeks. Six long, agonizing weeks. That’s how long Ellaina had been away. That’s how long Cullen had been in Skyhold, pacing back and forth at his desk, anxiously waiting to see if one of Leliana’s ravens would come back carrying parchment in its beak, a letter from Ellaina letting him know that she was alright, that she’d be back to him soon enough.

But nothing came past the first week. Cullen tried to stay hopeful, reminding himself that when Ellaina was away, she was doing important Inquisition business, and she rarely had time to rest her head at night, let alone send a letter to him. But when he lay down at night, the moonlight shining through the hole in his ceiling, the terrible thoughts of worry he tried to push away trickled back into his mind. What if she was injured? Injured badly? What if she had gotten separated from Cassandra and Dorian and was wandering the Hinterlands, lost and alone? But he wouldn’t let his brain go as far as to wonder the worst. He couldn’t, for the sake of his own sanity.

After tossing and turning for hours with no hope of sleep, he let out an exasperated sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his clothes. He pulled his pants up his legs before putting his boots on, then threw his loose white shirt over his head. He made his way down the ladder from his loft, and over to his desk. Picking up his clipboard, he began to flick through some papers that Josephine had sent to him earlier that day, still standing, pacing as he did before.

His mind was racing with worry and he was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. Finally, he slumped down in his desk chair and buried his head in his hands. Fear tore through his chest, an icy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He needed to see Ellaina, he needed to know she was okay. He couldn’t lose anyone else.

Just as a tear rolled down his cheek, the wooden door to his quarters burst open, and Cullen’s head shot up. And there she was, standing only a few feet in front of him, her white blonde ponytail windswept and messy, a patch of dried blood on her cheek, chest heaving from running all through Skyhold to see him.

Cullen immediately got up and marched over to Ellaina, slamming the door closed behind her before backing her up against it, claiming her lips with his. He cupped her face with a strong hand, tucking a stray piece of her behind her ear. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tongue swiping her bottom lip, brushing against her tongue, biting her lip. He was desperate for her, overcome with emotion.

She felt his tear against her cheek, and pulled away from the kiss. “Cullen, what’s wrong?!” she said softly, stroking his cheek, feeling his stubble under her fingertips.

Resting his forehead against hers, he let out a deep breath. “I hadn’t heard from you since the first week you’d been gone, I was so worried, Ellaina. I couldn’t stand it… I couldn’t stand the thoughts that plagued me, that something had happened to you…”

“Oh, Cullen, my love,” she said gently, placing a kiss on his cheek before continuing, “I’d written you letters, every week. Look, I’ve got them all here.” She reached into the bag she had strapped to her hip, and pulled out a handful of letters. “Leliana’s bloody raven broke it’s wing somehow, and I didn’t want to risk him getting injured even more if he attempted to fly. I never even thought how worrying it would’ve been, I’m so sorry…”

Before she could finish, Cullen’s lips crashed against hers once more, gentler this time, but with the same passion as before. “Maker’s breath, I’ve missed you,” he said between kisses. “Thank you, thank you for coming back to me.”

His lips made their way down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there, his tongue dragging down her jawline, teeth sinking into her collarbone as he pulled her layers of clothing aside.

Ellaina hastily pulled at the clasps on her jacket, removing her shirt underneath and her smallclothes. Cullen reached for the button on her pants, undoing them quickly and sliding them down her legs, leaving her standing naked in front of him.

She undid his pants as well, pulling his cock out and stroking it. He was incredibly hard already, she thought, as she knelt down in front of him, taking him into her mouth. Cullen’s head lolled back, a groan escaping his lips as she bobbed her head up and down his length, her slender hand stroking the base of his length. His hips thrusted slowly into her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She pulled back, her lips swollen and wet.

Cullen reached down, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifted her up, pressing her against the cool stone wall, her height matching his. His hand slipped between her thighs, feeling damp curls, and Cullen pressed his fingers against her clit, grinning at the moans that left her mouth.

“Maker, you’re so wet, Ellaina,” he breathed into her neck as his fingers circled around her most sensitive spot, making her gasp and writhe in his arms.

“More… I need more, Cullen… I need you…” she whispered, her eyes closed, focusing on the pleasure rolling through her body.

Cullen removed his hand from her heat and gripped his cock, pumping it a few times before sliding it through her wetness, positioning herself at her opening. He pushed in and groaned, how he had missed this feeling, the feeling of Ellaina’s velvety walls clutching at his cock, her wetness soaking him.

Ellaina wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck as he pushed inside her heat, leaning her forehead against his once more. They stared into each other’s eyes, her golden eyes matching the burning lust in his. His hands held her up by her hips as he quickened the pace, thrusting up into her, his flesh slapping against hers as he rolled his hips.

Their moans became louder, Ellaina’s voice cracking as various expletives and repetitions of Cullen’s name left her lips, Cullen grunting and gripping her hips so hard that marks would surely be there for days, all while never breaking eye contact with each other.

They were both so close now, Ellaina’s body moving to match his thrusts, tweaking her clit between her thumb and forefinger.

“I love you, Ellaina, so, so much” Cullen whispered as they stared into each others eyes, and that was all it took to send her over the edge, her head fell back as she cried out Cullen’s name over and over. Her cunt was squeezing Cullen’s cock, and he followed right behind her, his cock pulsing as he spilled his release inside of her, moaning and breathing hard against her neck as they came together.

Cullen slid from her slowly, holding Ellaina in his arms as her wobbly legs shook from the force of her orgasm. Knowing that her legs wouldn’t let her walk up the ladder to his bed, he lay her down gently on the red carpeting on the floor, popping up to the loft for a quick moment to grab a blanket. He sat on the floor next to her, admiring her naked body illuminated by the golden glow of the candlelight, before covering them both with the warm woollen blanket.

“You are so incredibly beautiful, my love,” he said softly, kissing her softly. All his worries washed away as he held her, stroking her white blonde hair. “Missed you, so much…” he whispered against her head, planting kisses against every visible part of her.

Ellaina made a soft noise of delight and contentment, cuddling up against him. “I’ve missed you, too, Cullen.” She breathed in against his chest, breathing in his scent; it smelled like _home_.


End file.
